He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not Does SHE love me?
by under-the-starz
Summary: Will Albus and Minerva profess their love for each other before Poppy's rose garden gets picked till it's bare? Looks like it's up to Severus and Poppy to save the rose patch!
1. Default Chapter

He loves me, He loves me not. Does she love me, I wanna know?  
  
Poppy surveyed the plot of land before her with dismayed eyes. Her beautiful rose patch! This plot of land had been a dry and dirt-crusted patch of soil only a year ago. But with Severus' plant potions and her green thumb ,she had groomed it into a blossoming patch of fertilized soil filled with gorgeous blue roses. Now, because of her best friend and the man her best friend was in love with, her garden was now bare like before.  
  
It was the summer holidays. Minerva and Albus with nothing to do, had plucked her roses every day just to play their stupid game. Poppy knew that the both of them were bored but they didn't have to torment her rose patch! She clucked in frustration set her mouth in grim determination, folding her arms. Then, seconds later, she sighed again. Suddenly, a pair of arms hugged her waist and someone's chin rested upon her head. She smiled to herself and said, "Hello, darling. I thought you were sleeping. "Severus Snape turned his lover to face him and kissed her passionately before replying, " I was, but I missed you too much that I woke up and came don to find you and found you sighing .Why, might I ask, are you so upset? Have Albus and Minerva been picking your roses again, my dear?"  
  
"Yes, they have! Severus, this has got to stop! I wouldn't mind if they were picking the roses for something useful but they take my beautiful roses which I have tirelessly groomed and shred them to pieces!!! That's what they have been doing for the past two weeks ever since the summer holidays started. Minerva might be my best friend, and Albus yours but I must say, they are acting like a bunch of kids! They sit in their rooms thinking about each other, and tearing up my rose petals, muttering, "He loves me, he loves me not" and vice versa! It's clear that they both love each other so why don't they pick up their courage and tell each other?" Poppy finished breathlessly.  
  
"My dear, I know how they feel. They are behaving like us when I was courting you. They are both afraid that the other people will not return their feelings and this in turn will jeopardize their friendship. If they can't have each other's love, they want that close friendship. They love each other passionately and know each other better than I know Albus and you, Minerva. But, they're afraid Poppy, really afraid. "Seeing that obstinate look on his lover's face, he hurriedly finished his speech before she could interrupt, "But I agree with you, my love. I think the both of them need a little push, don't you think?" A mischievous gleam came into Poppy's eyes as she replied, "Yes, a little push.I have just the plan." Severus leaned towards her grinned as she whispered the plan in to his ears.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Liked it? Liked it not? Please review so that you will save me from going to my mum's rose garden to pick roses just to find out? =) 


	2. Poppy tackles Minerva

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters for they all belong to the marvelous JK Rowling. Chpt 2-Poppy tackles Minerva  
  
Seeing that obstinate look on his lover's face, he hurriedly finished his speech before she could interrupt, "But I agree with you, my love. I think the both of them need a little push, don't you think?" A mischievous gleam came into Poppy's eyes as she replied, "Yes, a little push.I have just the plan." Severus leaned towards her grinning,as she whispered the plan in to his ears.....  
  
The next day, Poppy walked briskly heading in the direction of Minerva's rooms. In a few minutes, she stood in front of the portrait hanging in front of the door. The picture inside was a little cherub wearing tartan robes and carrying a broken heart in it's arms. She grinned to herself at Minerva's choice of the portrait, yet at the same time, more confident of her plan than ever. Upoun seeing her, the little cherub squeaked, "Password please!" She closed her eyes and tried to remember the password. 'What was it again? Desirable..? Heart's ease? Fufillment? Ahh.Unfufilled heart's desires..that was it.' In her loud tone, she spoke to the portrait , " Unfufilled heart's desires!"  
  
With a squeal of acknowledgement, the portrait swung open and Poppy stepped into the room. There was a fire blazing in the fireplace, giving the room a warm and homey feeling. Minerva sat in the rocking chair by the fire, her tartan shawl covering her slim shoulders and a half-peeled rose in her hand. Leaves and blue petals lay scattered on the floor surrounding the chair , while about 20 green stalks lay on the table beside her. More fresh roses lay in her lap ,swathed with the emerald green robes Minerva had on then. Ignoring Poppy, Minerva carried on muttering in a monotone, " He loves me, He loves me not, He loves me, He loves me not, He loves me, He loves me not." Peeling the petals of the rose and scattering them onto the ground.  
  
As the last petal fluttered to the ground, she ended the mantra with a, "He loves Me." Staring at the bald stalk in her hand, she repeated that line over again, "He loves Me .He loves Me. He loves Me. He loves Me." Then, as thought someone switched the channels of the television, disbelief clouded her eyes and her eyes took on a burning raging look . She yelled, " LIAR! He doesn't love me. I'm his best friend, his colleague, he won't love me." With that she grabbed another rose and started to peel the petals again, reciting the mantra again.  
  
Poppy couldn't take it any longer. She swept towards Minerva and yanked the rose out of her hand saying, " Min, this won't do. Get a hold of yourself. How do you know he doesn't love you? Where's that Gryffindor courage , show a little of it will you? He loves you, Min, He L-O-V-E-S you! He bloody LOVES YOU!!!!" Minerva stared at Poppy and caught Poppy hand, saying beseechingly, " Poppy, Poppy, what did you just say? Poppy, he.he.no..he doesn't .how can it be..I'm dreaming ..i must be..no ,Poppy..he doesn't love me..I'm nothing but a friend.platonic relationship..that's all...no..no..he ..he.doesn't.does ..does he?"  
  
Poppy replied in a gentle and motherly tone, "He does, my dear. He loves you. Can you not see it? You have not come to dinner for the past week and he worries. He sits in his chair, looking longingly at the doors, for you to walk in, but you don't. He sends your meal unfailingly to your rooms. He sits in his room when it isn't mealtime, doing the same thing that you do, shredding my roses..Min, he's in love with you but he doesn't dare to tell you, he doesn't want to lose you. Like yourself, if he can't have your love, he still wants and needs your friendship. But since you can give it to him and want him, then tell him , Min. Let him, know, show him..before it's too late." Min listened to Poppy's heartfelt advice in silence. For a few minutes, she didn't say anything. She just thought. She thought about Albus, his twinkling blue eyes and how they often mesmerized her and just..just seem to suck her in. Each day, she felt herself growing to know him more and love him. She tried to stop but she couldn't. It was as though it was her destiny. She loved him and knew that she always would. She faced Poppy bravely and gave her surprised friend a sudden embrace. " Thank you Poppy, you were right. I do love him and I will tell him so." Poppy beamed as she returned the embrace and wondered silently to herself, ' I wonder how Severus is doing?' ....  
  
- Roses and REVIEWS, sugar and pie..These are the few of my favourite things.whenever I'm scared, I remember these things and suddenly all the scary things aren't so bad..SO PLEASE..? Do me a teeny favour and review!!!! =) - 


	3. Sir, get your ass up

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters for they all belong to the marvelous JK Rowling. Chpt 3- Sir, please get your ass up.  
  
Poppy beamed as she returned the embrace and wondered silently to herself, ' I wonder how Severus is doing?' ....  
  
Chpt 3- Sir, please get your ass up.  
  
Meanwhile, as Poppy was persuading Minerva, Severus Snape had made his way to the Headmaster's office. He paused for a moment outside, before the stone gargoyle. He muttered, "Broken Hearts," and the gargoyle sprang aside and the doors opened. He stepped onto the moving staircase and felt the cool breeze of the air-conditioning rush through his hair as it brought him to stand directly in front of Albus' office doors. He gave a sharp rap on the doors and waited for permission to enter. After a while, no one answered. He felt a trifle impatient and knocked again. When no one answered his knock, he felt worried. He tried the knob on the door and found that it was not locked. Twisting it, he pushed open the door. As he did, he gave vent to a sharp gasp and inhaled sharply at the sight that met his eyes.  
  
The Headmaster sat on a bright red and gold couch by the fireplace shredding Poppy's roses and lisening to a Muggle discman.Around him, the place were scattered with pieces of parchment , leaves,quills, stalks and books. The headmaster was normally a fairly tidy person, sometimes he would accidentally create a mess of his office when he was engrossed in something but this mess was worse than any other mess he had made before. The room was literally flooded with rubbish everywhere! Severus smiled grimly to himself at the Headmaster's behaviour and thought amusedly , almost not believing that he was seeing the greatest wizard of all time acting like a love-sick wizard.  
  
Well, maybe he wan't acting..but imagine what the rest of the wizarding world would think if they found out? He shook his head and began to clear up the mess, raising his wand and muttering a spell. As fast as lighting, books all over the place zoomed towards the bookshelves and stacked themselves neatly. Then, another spell settled the scattered pieces of parchment, some flying towards the Headmaster's table and piling themselves, while other sheets of paper threw themselves into the dustbin by the side of the desk. That cleared up most of the mess and all that was left was the stalks of roses and bald stalks.  
  
Through up the entire cleaning up process, Albus had not even noticed Severus' presence. He was absorbed totally into peeling each petal of each rose,sadly saying, "She loves me,she loves me...." And humming to the tune of the song blasting into his ears, ' Does she love me, I wanna know?!' Severus cleared his throat to get the headmaster's attention but to no avail. He gave up and walked over to where the Headmaster sat and tapped his shoulder, waiting for him to turn around. As the headmaster turned, Severus gestured for him to remove the headphones covering his ears. The headmaster complied and sent a questioning glance at his friend.  
  
"Sir, I have some important business to discuss with you."  
  
"Is it that important Severus, that it cannot wait till dinner? I'm engaged in some um...p-per-personal business at the moment."  
  
"I'm afraid so, Sir"  
  
The Headmaster heaved a great sigh and reluctantly said," Well, if you must..you must..carry on."  
  
"Well, Sir, firstly I would like to say that I am simply disgusted with you." Seeing Albus' raised eyebrow, he continued "Fancy, you, the greatest wizard in time, acting like a love-sick puppy, over a woman."  
  
Seeing no cause for denial, Albus sighed again and replied, "Not just any woman, Severus. But a goddess whom I have loved since her seventh grade when she was my star-pupil. I'm sure you know the feeling? Considering the fact that you and Poppy have gotten together and are about to be married?"  
  
"MARRIED? Sir, we have just started dating only about a month ago! And coming to that, how did you know? W didn't tell anyone."  
  
You forget that I am Headmaster of this school, Severus, and that of course leads to the fact that I am somehow bonded with the castle. Nothing escapes me."  
  
"Oh, is that so, Sir? Then tell, me, with all due respect, why has the mere fact that Minerva is in love with you escaped your eye?"  
  
"She does not love me ,Severus. Unfortunately, all she wants is a platonic relationship."  
  
"Is that why she has been skipping her meals, growing thinner as well as shredding Poppy's roses muttering,He loves me, he loves me not?"  
  
Albus inhaled sharply. Minerva had not been eating? He had sent her meals up evertime, twice the portion! No wonder, he had always found it strange that the plate returned empty. She was always a small eater and sometimes had trouble finishing her original portion. He was surprised, but dismissed the thought that she had been hungry. Stupid stupid him...! Why hadn't he thought, the banishing spell! Minerva had simply banished the food each time! Then, Severus words hit me yet again...Minerva had been doing the same thing as me..shredding Poppy's roses and muttering the same mantra...she had fallen in love with someone else, he didn't have a chance with her anymore. It was too late tell her that he loved her....too late..  
  
He looked at Severus again and tried to ask in a normal tone," She has been shredding Poppy's roses too? Then, she has found her match? Who's the lucky man?"  
  
Severus couldn't believe his ears..was the headmaster that thick? He still didn't have a clue that Minerva was in fact in love with HIM! He couldn't take it anymore, he hissed, "Sir, I don't care that you're the Headmaster. Right at this moment, you are GOING to listen to me and follow MY instructions, whether you like it or not. Minerva is in love with you, not me, not Argus Filch or any other bloody pathetic excuse of a man you can think up of. AND YOU are going to tell her that you are crazily in love with her and always been. AND you will do it during dinner, which is in an hours time. YOU are going to tell her, no excuses, no arguments, other wise, I will personally yell it to Minerva later, and the entire student population when they return to school or even send owls to their homes. SO there."  
  
When finished, Severus glared at the headmaster defiantly as if challenging him to do otherwise, but Albus felt as if someone had given him a billion galleons or even more..she loved him, his heart sang loudly. HIM, not anyone else but him, ALBUS DUMBLEDORE!!!!! "Severus, are you quite sure? That it is I whom Minerva is in love with?"  
  
"Positive , Headmaster. Now get ready for dinner, Sir. Take a bath, shave...spiff yourself up."  
  
The headmaster meekly followed Severus instructions and by an hour, he was ready. 


	4. A little trip and a big fall

Chapter 4- In the Great Hall  
  
Where was she? Where the bloody lemon drops was she? Albus Dumbledore thought to himself anxiously. Severus had assured him that she would be coming. But yet she wasn't here. Bloody Sev. If he was out to make a fool of him, he would get him back.  
  
He focused on the doors of the Great Hall. Seeing no change in them at all, he sighed in desperation and turned to take a sip of his water. Just as he had taken a mouthful of water, the doors opened and in slipped Minerva. Albus choked on his water and started to turn purple. The whole hall or what was left of the teachers (all the students and most of the students had gone home for the holidays...only Poppy, Severus, Min and Albus are there) turned to look at him. He gestured to them that he was fine and turned to look at Minerva. He turned and there she was. Right beside him in her seat as Deputy Headmistress.  
  
He inhaled sharply. She had grown so much thinner. Shadows under her eyes and her cheeks lost that becoming blush. But she was still gorgeous. His Minerva. His. She said with a slight Scottish tinge, "Albus are you alright?" He nodded, too mesmerized by her beauty to say anything. She smiled her rare smile and turned to eat but as she felt his stare upon her continue, she squirmed a little and asked, "Is there anything wrong, Albus? Pray tell, are you quite alright?'  
  
Clearing his throat uncomfortably, "Yes I'm fine, my dear, it's just that I have noticed that your beautiful self has grown thinner."  
  
Blushing, she dipped her head in thanks for his concern. But as she gazed back into his twinkling blue yes, she was mesmerized into doing something she didn't think she would ever dare to do. She slipped her hand onto his cheek and said softly, "So have you, Albus. You have too grown thinner."  
  
He immediately caressed the hand on his cheek daringly. Trying to fight his feelings that threatened to overwhelm him, he jokingly said, "Why, Min. I didn't know you cared."  
  
In reply, she said, "Of course I care, of course I care, you old coot." Then realizing what she said she blushed and a pained look filled her eyes.  
  
Confused, Albus asked, "Minerva?" But she had already wrenched her hand away, taking his tone as disbelief and mocking her. She regained her composure and said in a tone which showed that her 'teacher-personality' had regained control, "I'm sorry Albus. Can we take it that I didn't say anything, please? Nothing at all. Just forget it." The last two words were said with pain in them and cut Albus straight to the heart even more as she pushed back her chair abruptly and fled from the Great Hall.  
  
Albus smiled grimly at Poppy and Severus as he made his way out and told them, "I'll go check on Minerva, she seems a little distraught. I must make myself clear..." He ran out of the great hall anxiously looking for Minerva. He caught a flash of green robes turning the corner and quickly turned and followed. As he rounded the corner, he saw her, running quickly to where her private rooms were. "Minerva!" he called, hoping to stop her but to his great dismay, she ran even faster. He knew that if he reached her rooms before him, she would set up wards straight away, to prevent him from coming in.  
  
So he hastily quickened his pace. He was running so fast that he didn't notice the invisible rock that lay in his path. Peeves had set it up, hoping to trip someone. Albus didn't even sense it like he would in normal circumstances. It was a surprise that Minerva had managed to avoid it.  
  
So, Albus ran but tripped over the invisible stone. He gave a loud cry and sprawled to the ground with a loud crash. He winced and bit his lip as he came down full force onto the ground and landed on his right ankle. This time, Minerva did stop. She turned around at the sound of the crash and was extremely shocked to see Albus sitting on the ground with hip lip bleeding slightly and him clutching his ankle in pain. She gasped and quickly fled to where he lay, groaning slightly....  
  
**** Please, please review....thanks...luv all u ppl who reviewed...your opinions are treasured greatly =) **** 


	5. Oh Albus

Chapter 5- Oh Albus!  
  
Hee Hee...this chapter is a bit fluffy so I changed the rating to PG 13...hope you all like it...  
  
This time, Minerva did stop. She turned around at the sound of the crash and was extremely shocked to see Albus sitting on the ground with hip lip bleeding slightly and him clutching his ankle in pain. She gasped and quickly fled to where he lay, groaning slightly....  
  
"Albus!!!! Albus, are you alright? Oh no! Your lips are bleeding...where else does it hurt?" Minerva asked, almost hysterical.  
  
"I'm fine, my darling Minerva. Just a little twist in the ankle and bleeding lips because I bit my lips when I fell but I can mend that. But please, get Poppy after you help me back to my rooms so that she can do a check up to see if there's anything else?" Albus stated calmly, healing his lips with a swish of his wand.  
  
Minerva blushed profusely when he called her his darling but nonetheless helped him up. Albus nearly blanched at the pain in his ankle but managed to mask the pain he felt. But Minerva noticed it and said admonishingly, "And you said you were fine. Look at you, you're nearly doubled over in pain, let me levitate you to your rooms."  
  
Albus gladly consented for the pain was almost too much to bear. He floated beside Minerva in the stretcher she conjured as she directed it to his private rooms, just two doors away from HER own rooms. He weakly called the password and looked at her face for the expression on her face but could not read it from where he lay. Little did she know that light was dawning on her and her eyes shone with hope.  
  
Minerva called for Poppy and Poppy came clucking worriedly with Severus behind looking vaguely amused. Poppy examined the ankle and to her relief it was just a little sprain but the impact and shock had caused it to be more painful than usual. She waved her wand and healed it immediately and told Albus, "Albus, your ankle is fine but you need to lay off it for awhile. I'm sure Minerva would be glad to help you. She can move into your guestroom next door so that she can look after you properly."  
  
"Or she can just sleep with you, in your bed." Severus injected.  
  
"Severus Snape!!!!" Poppy scolded for Minerva and Albus started to blush profusely. "Min, you will stay in the guest room so that you can look after Albus won't you?" she continued, looking at Minerva. Minerva nodded meekly.  
  
"Good! Then we will leave you two alone now, for I'm sure that you two have LOTS to talk about." Poppy said over her shoulder as she dragged Severus out of the door.  
  
Albus looked at Minerva and tried to say something but no words could come out. He ended up with a, "So..." "So..." echoed Minerva, inching closer to the bed where he sat.  
  
This gave Albus courage to continue and he tentatively said, "You wanna talk about it?"  
  
"Yes. Definitely, but you go first."  
  
"Ok. Min, I guess there's not much to say except that I love you and I've loved you since your seventh grade, maybe even before. Your beauty mesmerizes me and every day I awake feeling glad just because I will be able to see you. When you frown, I worry. And when you look stressed, I curse myself. Others might think you're the stern and strict Professor Mcgonagall but I know and LOVE the real Minerva, the goddess with a kind heart of gold and gorgeous smile. The Minerva who is smart and powerful, the Minerva who's sweet, coy and But..."  
  
"But what, Albus?"  
  
"If all you want is a platonic relationship, I don't mind, but I just HAD to tell you how I felt...but as I said, you might not love me and I know that I'm too old for...mph mph....."  
  
Albus' words were cut off completely by Minerva's lips covering his own.  
  
He was stunned and her lips felt so soft and so...so...good. He responded immediately, wrapping his arms around her waist tightly and pressing his body against hers. She moaned in pleasure as his tongue licked her lips tentatively jut begging to be let in. She opened her mouth and moaned softly as his tongue shot in and caressed all the soft spots in her mouth, "Oh Albus..." ....  
  
~ Review PLEASE.....please..please...you can even give me some tips or suggestions how you would like me to continue the story...cos I think it will continue to quite long...heehee =)~ 


	6. Chapter 6

Omigosh. I am so so sorry for not updating for over a year. Its just so many things have been happening in my life and I lost the inspiration. But not it has come back. so…chpt 6 is up! Hope u like it!

He was stunned and her lips felt so soft and so...so...good. He responded immediately, wrapping his arms around her waist tightly and pressing his body against hers. She moaned in pleasure as his tongue licked her lips tentatively just begging to be let in. She opened her mouth and moaned softly as his tongue shot in and caressed all the soft spots in her mouth, "Oh Albus..." ...

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to him. He responded immediately, lifting her lightly and pulling her into his lap, all the while still kissing her. Mmm, she smelt of French vanilla. Normally, he would have preferred the smell of his beloved lemon drops but on Minerva, its was heavenly. The smell made his blood course through his veins frenziedly; it was so feminine, so sexy on his goddess. He longed to just ravish her there and then. He imagined her calling his name in ecstasy as they made love, he imagined the both of them being taken to higher levels of love making, experiencing a love so powerful that it would burn like a flame in their hearts and fulfill their desires. Just thinking it made the heat rush to the lower part of his body.

Albus shook his head free of the thoughts. He assumed that Minerva would want to take the relationship slowly and he wanted nothing more than to make her feel comfortable and happy in the relationship. He wanted to shower her with the respect and love she so richly deserved. Minerva drew back from him as he shook his head. "What's wrong, Albus?" His cheeks flushed pink at having being caught. " No-t-hh-i-ing my dear" he stammered back in reply.

Minerva raised a disbelieving eyebrow to him. " Albus, I know you too well. Come now, tell me. Does you ankle hurt? Poppy would have my head if your ankle did not recover in the time it should." A tinkling laugh rippled from her being as she said this.

" My darling love, let me assure you that my ankle is feeling in its tip top condition. I merely had a train of thoughts interrupt our kissing. A foolish thing to allow myself to be distracted, forgive me." Albus hurried to reassure her, hoping fervently that she would stop her questioning for he did not want to pressurize her to go further into their relationship than she was ready to.

Tears filled Minerva's eyes. His intimate calling of her had moved her for she felt the deep love radiating from his being. It was then that she realized the passion she held for him inside.

She grinned to herself as she imagined the look on the students' faces if they found out that McGonagall actually had desires too. Her grin widened when she realized the reason for Albus' blush as she shifted gently in his lap and heard him try to stifle a moan.

She asked innocently yet with teasing twinkle in her eye, " Are you very happy to see me or do u keep a wand in your pants?" Albus' eyes widened when he grasped her full meaning and he blushed again as he replied haltingly, " Darling, I want to make you feel comfortable in this relationship. We will not rush but just enjoy our time together. I am filled with love for you but unless you're comfortable with carrying our relationship to the next level, I will respect your wishes."

She smiled seducingly in a way that made him lick his lips anticipatingly. She leaned close to him, so close that her breath on his ear tickled and served to arouse him further. " But what if I want you to ravish me now and here? What would you then do, my love?" He swallowed hard and replied huskily," Then I would obey your wish and ensure that its is carried out in the most enjoyable manner." She let her silver laughter ripple out again as she teased, " Oh please, don't trouble or inconvenience yourself in any way."

Albus could not take it any longer, he had to have her. Now that she had told him that she wanted him too, there was just no stopping to it. He pushed her onto her back and launched himself onto her. She let out a throaty purr and he chuckled, for a moment thrown off at the delight of hearing her express pleasure in the way her own anigmus did. Then he turned his attention to more pressing matters, such as throwing himself fully into the pleasurable experience of being with the love of his life… …


End file.
